Harry One and Harry Two
by Amaterasu-Black Flame
Summary: Harry is now 16 and is hunting death eaters after dumbledors death but is sent back to his 4th year how will everyone react to 2 Harrys and why do all the females seem to like the older Harry so much.
1. Chapter 1

_Arrival _

_It was the same as any other day for Harry Potter he was out hunting Death Eaters with his wand and weapons then he saw them he had finally found them Snape, Draco Malfoy and Luicius Malfoy. He then struck with Godric Gryffindor sword and Salazar Slytherin's. They then started a sword fight it was 3 on 1 but Harry was still winning they were also using swords and wands but Harry's swords were magic and could do spell's. Then out of no-where electricity started flying every where and then 3 vampires jumped out of the shadows to join the fight then a portal opened and they all fell through._

_Meanwhile 2 years into the past _

Harry Potter had just been made Hogwarts second champion but all the champions were at the teachers table then all of a sudden electricity started flying everywhere then all of a sudden 7 people appeared and it appeared they were fighting 6 on 1 but it appeared the 1 person was winning.

"Come on Potter you know you can't win surrender and if you do we will make it a quic…….AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

"What was that Malfoy because it appears I am winning" Older Harry said with a smile.

This continued for about 5 minutes before the vampires started dying.

Vampire number 1 had its head chopped off it then turned to ashes then number 2 and 3 met the same fate with Harry's 2 swords (Slytherin's sword's blade was curved and hade a green streak at the front of the blade going from the end of the handle to the end of the blade). Then there were only the 3 Death Eaters'. Harry then put Slytherin's sword away and pulled out his wand and started fighting all 3 of them.

"Avada Kedavra" Shouted L. Malfoy.

"Protego" Shouted Harry using the sword the spell then backfired and hit L. Malfoy killing him. D. Malfoy then did the same as his father and was also killed by his own attack. Snape then sent the killing curse at Harry as well but this time Harry used the sword to split the curse in half by cutting it with the sword he then fired his own attack.

"Puro" Snape was hit with the curse he then had 3 deep scratched on both cheeks and was then thrown back 200 meters into a wall this was 10 fold the power of the Impedimenta spell. Snape was then knocked out. Harry then put his other sword away and his wand as well. He then turned around and saw everyone in the Great Hall looking at him. Harry was dressed in slightly loose black jeans and a black sleeveless muscle t-shirt and a black bandana and a black bullet prove jacket. The Death Eaters were in there usually outfit and had there masks on but the main reason no-one recognised Harry is he took an elixir no longer needed glasses.

"What the fuck" Said Harry.

"I demand to know who you are and were your from" Fudge said in what he thought an intimidating voice instead he nearly made Harry laugh.

"The Easter bunny and let me guess you're the ginger bread man" Said Harry with a big smile clearly mocking Fudge. Everyone in the hall laughed at this.

"Enough shouted Fudge I demand to know who you are what rank of Merlin and what job you have.

"My name you what to know my name" Said Harry with a huge grin on his face clear having a lot of fun.


	2. Ron's Appearance

Ron's Appearance

"Stop being a smart ass git or ill put you in so much trouble…….."Said Fudge.

"Oh no stop your words are killing me" Harry said sarcastically.

Then electricity started flying again and then what looked like a Death Eater appeared instantly Harry had drawn his Slytherin sword and had leaped over the Ravenclaw table and was running at the Death Eater and was in the middle of swinging the sword when the Death Eater Spoke "Wait Harry no its me Ron" just as he said this he pulled his mask off showing his face. Harry using his Quidditch reflexes stops the blade an inch away from Ron's face "Wow great reflexes Harry" Said Ron with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks but why are you dresses as a Death Eater you scared the crap out of me" Said Harry with a big smile.

"Well not all of use are animaguses and have invisibility cloaks" Said Ron.

"Well sorry you could have learned to be one as well but no you couldn't be bothered" Said Harry with mocking smile.

"Yeh yeh … hey where did you get that sword and why does it look like Voldemorts Slytherins sword".

"Well" Said Harry.


	3. Flash Back

_Flash Back_

_Harry was walking down a dark corridor in one of Voldemort's bases, the reason he was here was that rumour had it Lord Voldemort had found the ancient sword of Salazar Slytherin. Harry was really wanted to get the sword because he could think of no better way of getting back at Voldemort than destroying him with his own sword ow the irony in it. He could see the sword in front of him now till a women's voice called at him "Hey who are you and what are you doing down here" Harry then turned around and saw 3 young women no older than him and he also couldn't help but notice how fit they were not as much as Cho Chang but still fit._

"_Well hello ladies how are you doing" flashing them an amazing smile that could make any girl swoon._

"_Wwwwe aaare vvvvery wwwell ttthank yyyyou" She said blushing as were her 2 friends. Harry then started flirting with them and ended up first kissing them all at the same time then sleeping with them all at the same time then said goodbye and then took the sword. _

_End Flash Back_


	4. Welcome To 1998

Welcome To 1998

I'll tell you another time Flame Boy" Said Harry.

"Don't call me Flame Boy, Wolf Boy. Ron said angrily.

Mean while everyone except for Dumbledore who look deeply amused, but the minister wasn't taking it quite so well he was still furious from Harry's last comment to him. Then there was another flash of light and Harry and Ron drew there wand's then two girls fell to the ground one was Cho Chang the other Marietta Edgecombe.

"Well hello" Said Dumbledore "and welcome to the year 1998" Dumbledore finished.

"_HUH_" Said Ron and Harry. "Were two years into the past" Said Harry, Dumbledore nodded then Harry said "ALRIGHT another thing we did before anyone else". "Yeh we really should stop doing this no-one else will stand a chance of beating us" Said Ron". "Ok you've been drinking my Coke again haven't you" Harry said acquiescingly. "No yes maybe just a little a can ok 5 cans ok a 12 pack _ok 3 24_ _packs in 2 days_" Said Ron. "Ok I think you need to admit you have a problem" Said Harry in an amused voice. "Yeh it's called being a jackass" Said Marietta.

"This is coming from the person who fell for one of are pranks set for the slytherins" Said Harry.

"Well as much as I want to see how this turns out I am afraid you must introduce your self's as it appears no one else knows who you are" Said Dumbeldor.

"So how do you know who we are?" Said Harry

"Ah a good question I know because I believe Lord Voldemort (everyone shudders, hiccups or yelps, except Both Harry's and future people and Dumbeldor) has been trying to get help from the future this is probably how you came here" Said Dumbeldor with a chuckle.

"So how long do you think we will be here" Said Harry.

"I would say a good month or two you see it is rather like a potion you can only do it at certain times" Said Dumbeldor.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Voldemort came in with about 6 Death Eater's and 12 Vampires with their hoods up so they couldn't see. Voldemort took a look around then his gaze landed on future Harry.

"Ah I thought you might turn up sooner or later" Followed by sinister laughing.

"_Hey _you never said the **Destroyer **would be here he's already killed off half of our population" Said the leader of the Vampires.

"Ow goody more Vamps to dust but first I need to get in more Vamp fighting clothes (He then snapped both of his fingers and his clothes then changed into a pair of baggy blue jeans, a dark blue tee-shirt with a picture of the grim reaper and next to it said _Do I look like a people person_ and a pair of black air walk trainers and a black leather coat that went to his ankles along with Godric Gryffindor sword at his waist on a belt and a black leather bandana on his head.

"Who wants to go first" Said Harry. All bar the of the Vampires were shaking.

"Come on why are you afraid of the human, he's just a kid come on" Said one of the Vampires and the other two followed. All in all it was pretty pathetic the leader simple jumped at Harry and was stacked in the air and the other two ran at him from both sides and Harry just stood there till they were in range then a stack on each arm slid down (they were in a type of holding band on his arm's if you have seen the Angel series on the first episode you know with the three Vamps) and stacked them.

"Well that was fun" Harry said sarcastically. (Ok I think I'll stop it here and please read and review and I'll do another chapter as soon as I can).


	5. Authors note

Hey just writing to tell you all I appreciate all the reviews you left but I'm not continuing this story is anyone else wants to have a go at it feel free I'm not that into Harry/Cho pairings any more I prefer Harry/Tonks pairings.

Thanks again.

Mosherguy18


End file.
